Drabble Adventskalender: In der Weihnachtsbäckerei
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Wer backt seine Plätzchen wie, und was geht dabei alles schief? Ihr erfahrt es hier... und noch vieles mehr.
1. Snape

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Ja...ihr seht richtig...es gibt mal wieder etwas Neues von mir zu lesen ;)_

_Wurde ja auch Zeit!_

_Diesmal dachte ich mir, ich versüße euch allen die Vorweihnachtszeit mit einem kleinen Adventskalender...einem wirklich kleinen, denn hier dreht sich alles um Drabbles ;)_

_Natürlich sind es weihnachtliche Drabbles und ich hab mir auch das ehrgeizige Ziel gesetzt, wirklich jeden Tag eines hoch zu laden. Drückt mir und euch die Daumen, dass dies auch klappt ;)_

_Für den 24ten hab ich dann geplant, ein etwas größeres Paket zu packen...mal sehen, wie groß es dann genau wird._

_Nun aber genug geschwafelt!_

_Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß mit dem ersten Türchen, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir einen kleinen Kommentar hinterlasst...auch wenn ich eher unzuverlässig mit den Antworten bin...ich freu mich trotzdem jedes Mal wie ein Keks ;)_

_Alles liebe_

_Eure Zauberfee_

* * *

Wenn Snape etwas tat, dann machte er es richtig!

Deshalb widmete er sich schon seit Stunden mit Präzision dem Teig vor sich, rührte ihn immer wieder dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn, dann zweimal dagegen.

Erst jetzt fügte er den Zimt hinzu.

Die ganzen Stümper dort draußen hatte keine Ahnung! Lieblos panschten sie den Teig zusammen und ließen immer den Zimt weg.

Dabei war Zimt so ein männliches Gewürz. Herb und scharf und gleichzeitig bittersüß.

Und natürlich war es wichtig, alles gleichmäßig und sorgfältig umzurühren.

Mit Unbehagen dachte er an jene, die statt Zimt Ingwer verwendeten.

Weihnachtskekse waren einfach nicht richtig ohne Zimt!


	2. Sirius

_Hallo Ihr Lieben :)_

_Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an alle, die reviewt haben, oder zumindest fleissig mitlesen °freu°_

_Ich hab mich sehr über alle gefreut und freue mich natürlich auch weiterhin über Kommentare :)_

_Aus diesem Grund geht es auch schon, ohne lange Vorrede, weiter mit dem zweiten Türchen ;)_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Eure_

_Zauberfee_

* * *

Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Sirius Gesicht aus.

Endlich hatte er auch die letzte Zutat zusammen, was gar nicht so einfach war.

Zu seinem Glück hatte Hermine sich angeboten, ihm Computerunterricht zu geben. Und zu Snapes Pech hatte sie ihn einmal mit diesem Computer alleine gelassen.

Aus Neugierde hatte er eine von diesen Suchmaschinen befragt und war dabei auf dieses äußerst faszinierende Rezept gestoßen.

Schon nach dem ersten Blick hatte er gewusst, dass er das unbedingt an dem Zaubertränkemeister ausprobieren musste.

Es würde sich ja zeigen, ob Snape nach einer ordentlichen Portion Hanfkekse nicht endlich mal locker werden würde.


	3. Remus

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich über eure Reviews gefreut habe...oder darüber, auf neuen Favo-Listen zu stehen °strahl°_

_Vielen, vielen lieben Dank!_

_Nun gibt es dafür auch ohne großes rumgeschwafel das dritte Türchen :)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_Eure_

_Zauberfee_

* * *

Seit Wochen schon suchte Remus nach dem perfekten Schokokeks-Rezept.

Er hatte sich extra zu diesem Zweck einen großen Stapel neuer Bücher zugelegt und außerdem sehr viele aus der Bibliothek und bei Freunden ausgeliehen.

Mit dem Ergebnis war er jedoch mehr als unzufrieden.

Entweder, es waren ihm im Teig viel zu viele Eier drin, oder einfach nicht genug Schokolade.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass es nirgendwo das perfekte Rezept gab.

Langsam aber sicher war er mit seinem Latein am Ende und stand kurz vor dem Wahnsinn.

Er wollte doch die Kekse zu Weinachten verschenken.

Und Weihnachten war schon morgen!


	4. Hermine

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_fühlt euch alle mal dolle von mir geknuddelt °drück°_

_Einen ganz besonderen Gruß möchte ich heute an LunaNigra übersenden, die bisher bei allen meinen Storys ein Review dagelassen hat. Vielen, vielen Dank dafür °knuddel°_

_So...nun aber viel Spaß mit Türchen Nummer 4 ;)_

_Eure_

_Zauberfee_

* * *

Mit einem liebevoll lächelnden Blick betrachtete Hermine ihr Werk. Sie hatte mit sehr viel Ausdauer und Ehrgeiz jedes Mal verbessert, umgeändert und neu gemacht, bis sie endlich fand es wäre eine perfekte Imitation.

Und vor allem war es ihr so detailreich gelungen.

Ein richtiges Meisterwerk.

Es sah aus, wie das Original. Der Einband fasste sich genauso ledrig, alt und abgegriffen an und sogar die Seiten ließen sich gut umblättern und fühlten sich an wie echtes Pergament – brüchig und glatt.

Es würde nur viel besser schmecken, als das Original.

Ihre gebackene Weihnachtskeks-Ausgabe von der Geschichte Hogwarts würde sicherlich ein Renner werden.


	5. Harry

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Hier nun also Türchen 5 ;) ...Einfach Wahnsinn, wie schnell die Zeit verinnt...nur noch wenige Tage und dann ist auch schon wieder Weihnachten..wow._

_Heute gehen meine besonderen Grüße an meine liebe Maria °knuddel° ich finde es toll, dass du hier mitliest, obwohl ich weiß, wie knapp bemessen deine Zeit ist. Darüber freue ich mich wirklich riesig =)_

_So...nun aber viel Spaß mit den Keksen °auch eine Schüssel Selbstgebackenes auf den Tisch stell° wer möchte, darf sich gerne bedienen ;)_

_Eure  
__Zauberfee_

* * *

Harry stöhnte frustriert auf. Schon wieder eine Fuhre Kekse für den Müll. Oder zumindest in krümeliger Form für seinen besten Freund Ron, dem sie sicherlich auch so schmecken würden.

Es wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf, warum das einfach nicht so wollte, wie er es gerne hätte.

So schwer konnte das doch unmöglich sein!

Er wollte doch einfach nur ein paar Kekse für seine Freunde zu Weihnachten backen.

Und natürlich sollten sie unverkennbar von ihm sein. Etwas ganz besonders und eindeutig von ihm persönlich!

Warum hatte ihm nur vorher keiner gesagt, wie schwierig es würde, Kekse in Blitzform zu backen?


	6. Ron

_Hallo Ihr Lieben :)_

_Heute ist also schon Nikolaus...ich hoffe euer Stiefelchen war reichlich gefüllt ;)_

_Gestern Abend hab ich es leider nicht mehr geschafft, das heutige Türchen hochzuladen...dafür gibt es das Drabble jetzt gleich in der Früh...ich hoffe, das ist OK für euch? ;)_

_Das nächste Türchen dann wieder wie gewohnt heute Abend :)_

_Ich wünsche euch allen heute noch einen wunderschönen Nikolaustag!_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Mit vollen Backen kaute Ron zufrieden vor sich hin.

Schnell nahm er sich Nachschub aus der Schüssel, denn er wollte ja nicht, dass ihm irgendjemand etwas wegaß.

Die Krümel auf seinen Lippen störten ihn kaum.

Mit etwas Milch spülte er die letzten Reste hinunter und tastete dann suchend durch die Schüssel.

Sie war leer. Ron konnte es nicht glauben.

Hatte er wirklich schon wieder alles leer gegessen?

Panisch fiel ihm ein, dass er nun erneut backen musste.

Hermine würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie heute Abend heim kam und nicht wenigstens eine Ladung Keksen für die Weihnachtsfeier morgen Abend bereit stand.


	7. Dumbledore

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_In Vorbereitung auf den zweiten Advents-Sonntag hat sich heute einmal Dumbledore höchstpersönlich bemüht ;)_

_Fühlt euch alle von mir gedrückt und verbringt einen besinnlichen 2. Advents-Sonntag mit euren Familien und Lieben :)_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

In gespannter Erwartung öffnete Dumbledore die Klappe des Ofens, hielt seinen langen Bart beiseite, um ihn nicht anzuschmoren und begutachtete neugierig sein Werk.

Mit kritischem Blick drehte er das Blech in alle Richtungen und sah sich alles ganz genau an.

Endlich!

Endlich waren sie gold-braun, knusprig und innen flüssig.

Genau so sollten sie werden.

Der weiße Zauberer war mehr als Zufrieden mit seiner Leistung.

Endlich zahlten sich alle seine vergeblichen Bemühungen aus.

Nach so langer Zeit.

Es hatte ihn fast zwanzig Jahre gekostet, aber endlich hatte Dumbledore es geschafft!

Es war ihm gelungen, Zitronen-Brause-Drops-Kekse zu backen.


	8. Minerva

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Wieder ein Advents-Sonntag um °seufz°_

_Zum hoffentlich guten Start in die neue Woche hier nun das nächste Drabble-Türchen :)_

_Viel Spaß wünscht euch  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Mit gerümpfter Nase sah Minerva von einem Teller zum nächsten und war angewidert fasziniert von der Vielfalt, die sie dort sah.

Es gab dort vom einfachen Schokokeks über kompliziert aussehende Butterplätzchen hin zu Zimtsternen und Kokosmakronen.

Doch nichts davon wärmte Minervas Herz so sehr, nichts erfüllte sie so mit Weihnachtsstimmung wie der Inhalt ihrer eigenen Schüssel.

Mit ein wenig schlechtem Gewissen musste sie sich eingestehen, dass dieses tiefe Verlangen das ganze Jahr über anhielt und nicht auf die Adventszeit beschränkt war.

Doch in der Vorweihnachtszeit wurde das Verlangen zur Sucht.

Es gab eben einfach nichts Besseres als Ingwerkekse. Absolut nichts!


	9. Luna

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Hier öffne ich auch schon das neunte Türchen für euch._

_Wow...die Zeit vergeht einfach wahnsinnig schnell *schauder*_

_Ich wünsche Euch einen schönen Dienstag und grüße alle meine Mit-Rumtreiberinnen auf diesem Wege ganz lieb °umknuddel°_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln bestaunte Luna die Mischung in ihrer Rührschüssel, übersah dabei komplett das Chaos aus Mehl, Eierschalen und Teigklecksern, dass in der Küche entstanden war und sah einfach nur glücklich aus.

Ihre Versuche waren endlich von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen und sie freute sich jetzt schon auf das Gesicht ihres Vaters, wenn sie ihm endlich, endlich das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk präsentieren konnte.

Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass ihr Plan aufging, denn sie hatte auch schon den Platz auserkoren, an dem sie sich auf die Lauer legen wollte.

Und mit ihren absolut vollkommenen Nargel-Köder-Keksen konnte einfach nichts mehr schief gehen.


	10. Neville

_Hallo Ihr Lieben :)_

_Heute kommt schon das 10te Türchen...und das heißt, in genau 2 Wochen ist Weihnachten °umfall°_

_Irgendwie bekomm ich langsam Panik, weil ich noch nicht alle Geschenke zusammen habe...geht euch das auch so?_

_Wenigstens euch kann ich (hoffentlich) schon eine Freude machen :)_

_Bis morgen  
Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Verzweifelt kontrollierte Neville immer und immer wieder das Plätzchenrezept, welches vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Inzwischen hatten sich schon Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn gebildet, seine Hände zitterten, ihm war übel und hektische rote Flecken zeigten sich auf seinen Wangen.

Er konnte den Fehler einfach nicht finden.

Und das wütende Geschrei im Hintergrund des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes half ihm auch nicht gerade.

Gerade eilte Seamus knurrend an ihm vorbei: „Wenn du nicht bald ein Gegenmittel findest, wird dir der Unterricht bei Snape wie ein Spieltag im Kindergarten vorkommen!"

Neville war am Ende.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Zutat diese abführende Wirkung verursachte.


	11. Dobby

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Wiedereinmal vielen Lieben Dank für eure ganzen Reviews °freu° und auch bei allen, die diesen kleinen Kalender hier in ihre Favoriten oder Alerts aufgenommen haben möchte ich mich bedanken :)_

_You made my day! :)_

_Heute bin ich wirklich mal auf die Kommentare gespant °hehe° ...aber mehr verrat ich jetzt nicht :P ;)_

_Viel Spaß wünscht euch  
Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Verschämt schlug Dobby mehrmals die Schublade zu, verzog dabei immer schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht, nahm aber die Finger nicht heraus.

Er musste sich einfach selbst bestrafen. Auch wenn er ein freier Hauself war, so verlangte doch seine Ehre von ihm, nur Gutes zu tun. Und das was er hier vorbereitete war nicht gut, sondern sogar ziemlich hinterhältig.

Doch der Empfänger hatte es verdient!

Nocheinmal schlug Dobby kräftig die Schublade zu, dann verschnürte er das Paket und übergab es an die wartende Schuleule.

Nur schade, dass er nicht dabei war, wenn die Kekse ihre abführende Wirkung bei Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban entfalteten.


	12. Hagrid

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Heute werde ich ein großes Geheimnis der magischen Welt lösen. Also alle gut aufgepasst ;) :D_

_Ich danke allen, die so fleissig reviewn ganz herzlich! Fühlt euch alle von mir gedrückt °große Schüssel selbstgebackene Plätzchen auf den Tisch stell° :)_

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Zufrieden griff Hagrid mit seinen großen Händen in die gigantische Rührschüssel und prüfte die Konsistenz.

Sie erschien ihm noch nicht richtig, und so fügte er noch Mehl hinzu.

Nachdem er alles gut durchgeknetet hatte probierte er von dem Teig an seinen Fingern.

Es fehlte nur noch eine winzige Kleinigkeit.

Die spezielle Zutat, die seine Kekse absolut einzigartig machte.

Es war ein Geheimnis seiner Ururgroßmutter und wurde nur innerhalb der Familie weiter gegeben.

Für Zauberer mochte es recht merkwürdig klingen, doch nur mit einer Prise Zement bekam er sie so knusprig hin, wie er sie von seiner Mutter kannte und liebte.


	13. Tonks

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_So...da ich heute Abend auf meiner Firmen-Weihnachtsfeier bin und keine Ahnung habe, wie spät oder früh es wird, ehe ich wieder zu Hause bin, lade ich das nächste Türchen jetzt schon hoch :)_

_Diesmal ist es ein Doppel-Drabble ;)_

_Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß und hoffe, ihr müsst nicht morgen noch raus, um Geschenke zu kaufen ;)_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Tonks Haare wechselten hektisch ihre Farbe von gelb über pink, zu blau und neongrün, während ihre Nase alle möglichen Formen ihr bekannter Tiernasen annahm.

„Diesmal schaffe ich es!", dachte sie noch optimistisch, als ihr auch schon die Schüssel aus den Händen flutschte, und in hohem Bogen den Inhalt in der gesamten Küche verteilte, ehe sie laut scheppernd auf dem Boden landete.

Verzweifelt fuhr sie sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und dann in die Haare wobei sie eine Menge Eiweiß und Zucker darauf verrieb, ehe sie frustriert mit dem Fuß aufstampfte und sich dabei den Zeh am Küchentisch stieß.

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie das Chaos verschwinden, allerdings hatte sie nicht ihren nervlichen Zustand bedacht.

Dieser verursachte, dass anschließend auch die halbe Kücheneinrichtung fehlte.

Tonks fühlte sich den Tränen nahe.

Warum nur, musste bei ihr immer alles schief gehen?

Dabei wollte sie doch nur Remus eine Freude bereiten und ihm zu ihrem Date ein paar Schokoladenkekse mitbringen.

Natürlich selbst gebackene.

Inzwischen fühlte sie sich aber eher danach, das Date abzusagen.

Nein!

Sie würde kommen.

Allerdings sollte sie etwas mehr Zeit einplanen, denn sie würde wohl noch einen Abstecher nach Hogsmeade machen und die Plätzchen diesmal einfach kaufen!


	14. Sybill

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Oh mein Gott! Ich muss mich tausend Mal bei euch allen entschuldigen °schäm°  
Mein Kind war/ist krank und hat mich so auf trab gehalten, dass ich total das heutige Türchen vergessen habe :(  
Und das ausgerechnet an einem Adventssonntag, an dem ihr alle Zeit gehabt hättet, es in Ruhe zu lesen... Ich bin wirklich untröstlich °schnief°_

_Ich hoffe, ich kann euch so halbwegs entschädigen, indem ich das Türchen jetzt zusammen mit dem für Morgen hochlade? °liebschau° :)_

_Und natürlich wünsche ich euch auch jetzt sehr viel Spaß beim Lesen :)_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Es war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Dies wurde Sybill von Minute zu Minute immer deutlicher.

Sie hätte eben gleich auf die Zeichen hören sollen!

Es begann schon mit dem Eigelb, welches in Form einer Kröte zerlaufen war.

Wusste doch jedes kleine Kind, dass dies ein schlechtes Omen war. Selbst die Muggel sprachen in ihrer Bibel von einer Krötenplage als Vorbote der Hölle.

Als nächstes stürzte der kleine Zuckerberg in sich zusammen, obwohl sie den so sorgfältig auf der Arbeitsfläche angerichtet hatte. Auch dies war bekanntlich kein sehr gutes Vorzeichen.

Dann war da der Mehlstaub gewesen, der in der Form eines großen Drachen mit neun Zungen auf dem Tisch haften geblieben war. Die Erinnerung daran bescherte Trelawney noch immer eine unangenehme Gänsehaut.

Es folgten die Schokoraspeln welche dem Teufel mit seinen zwei Hörnern beängstigend ähnlich sahen, sowie die Kokosflocken, welche nur in kleinen Häufchen mit ungeraden Summen liegen blieben.

Sybill wusste das so genau, denn sie hatte sie alle gezählt!

Jedes einzelne Häufchen.

Das schlimmste aber waren die jetzt fertigen Plätzchen, die alle, aber wirklich alle in Form eines Grimms auseinander gelaufen waren.

Als sie das sah, beschloss sie, die Kekse wegzuschmeißen und Weihnachten zu Hause zu verbringen!


	15. Dolores

_So...und hier ist, wie versprochen, das 15te Türchen :)_

_Viel Spaß damit!_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Es war zum aus der Haut fahren!

Dolores hatte ihre sonst so säuberlich aufgesetzte Fassade nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

Die Haare standen wirr von ihrem Kopf weg und nach lächeln, auch wenn es nur gekünstelt war, stand ihr schon lange nicht mehr der Sinn.

Dabei war die Idee so brillant gewesen.

Brillant und, wie alles in ihrem Leben, sehr sorgfältig durchdacht.

Sie hatte Pläne geschmiedet und Arbeitsanweisungen ausgearbeitet.

Doch genützt hatte es alles nicht.

Sie konnte versuchen, was sie wollte, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

Sie schaffte es absolut nicht, perfekte, kleine rosafarbene Kätzchen - Kekse zu backen.


	16. Ginny

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Und schon gibt es Türchen Nummer 16...wow...in einer Woche ist Weihnachten...°panik° ^^_

_Dieses Kapitel möchte ich KitKat2006 widmen, mit der ich schon viele verrückte Ideen ausgearbeitet habe :)  
Viel Spaß damit, liebe Meike :) Ich hoffe, Ginny gefällt dir hier nun wirklich besser, als Oliver, der dann ja später noch seinen Auftritt hat ;)_

_Und nun halt ich euch nicht länger vom Lesen ab ;)_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Zufrieden genoss Ginny das dumme Gesicht, welches ihre beiden Brüder gerade zur Schau trugen.

Sie hatten ihr den Krieg erklärt und sich dabei definitiv mit der falschen Weasley angelegt.

Von wegen, eine Frau könne niemals so gut im Scherzartikelgeschäft werden, wie die berühmtberüchtigten Weasley- Zwillinge.

Großzügig hatten sie ihr eine Chance geboten, sich zu beweisen, als sie lautstark protestiert hatte.

Sie hatten ihr bis Weihnachten Zeit gegeben, ihnen einen neuartigen Scherzartikel unterzujubeln, ohne dass sie es mitbekamen, ehe die Wirkung einsetzte.

Gut gelaunt winkte Ginny Fred zu, der gerade mit säuerlicher Mine eine Ehrenrunde um den Kronleuchter drehte.

Ja... dieser Scherz war ihr wirklich gelungen. Sie konnte sich selbst nur beglückwünschen, auch wenn das eigentlich nicht ihre Art war.

Die Zwillinge hatten nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt, was es mit ihren Weihnachtskeksen auf sich hatte, als sie staunend einen Blick auf ihr Sortiment geworfen hatten.

Sie waren begeistert von Ginnys Idee gewesen, fliegende Quidditchkekse zu backen und konnten nur noch daran denken, wie viel Gewinn ihnen diese Kekse in ihrem Laden wohl einbringen würden.

Dass sich die fliegende Wirkung auch auf denjenigen übertrug, der die Kekse aß, wurde ihnen erst klar, als sie den Boden unter den Füßen verloren.


	17. Gilderoy

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Der Countdown läuft unerbittlich...heute in einer Woche ist Heilig Abend...  
Wem es also genauso geht wie mir, der muss sich am WE richtig dahinter klemmen, weil er noch immer nicht alle Geschenke zusammen hat °stöhn°_

_Ich drücke alle, die fleissig mitlesen und da ganz besonders jene, die immer so toll reviewen. Namentlich sind das: LunaNigra, Imperiatus, KitKat2006 und Mariacharly °knuddel°  
KitKat an dieser Stelle noch gute Besserung, damit sie bald selber wieder fleissig tippen kann :)_

_So...nun aber genug gelabert ;)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht euch  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Zärtlich kehrte Gilderoy mit einem weichen Pinsel überflüssige Krümel von dem Plätzchen und legte es dann behutsam auf ein riesiges, magisch gepolstertes Brett, auf dem schon etliche andere lagen.

Mit stolz geschwellter Brust atmete er durch und setzte dann sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf.

Die Kekse taten es ihm nach.

Einige von ihnen winkten ihm enthusiastisch zu, wieder andere betrachteten wohlwollend alle umliegenden Kekse.

Ja... mit diesen Plätzchen war ihm wirklich ein lohnenswerter Geniestreich gelungen.

Wer wollte schließlich nicht ein Ebenbild des bestausehnsten Zauberers auf seinem weihnachtlichen Plätzchenteller liegen haben?

Gilderoy war sich sicher, dass solche Menschen gar nicht existierten konnten.


	18. Moody

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Heute gibt es mal ein Drabble aus einer anderen Perspektive als der des Bäckers ;)_

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Spaß :D_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Irritiert blicke Ron auf den Keks, den er sich gerade in den Mund stecken wollte.

Hatte dieser ihn gerade angeblinzelt?

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte trotzdem hinein beißen, als der Keks lautstark losheulte und hinter ihm jemand schimpfend und Tür knallend den Raum betrat.

Mit großen Augen starrte Ron in das wutverzerrte Gesicht von Allistor Moody welcher ihm schnaubend den Keks aus der Hand riss und diesen wieder auf den weihnachtlichen Plätzchenteller legte.

„Hör mal Junge: ich weiß ja, dass diese Kekse wirklich lecker aussehen... aber du kannst doch nicht einfach meinen Testlauf mit den spionierenden Plätzchen sabotieren!"


	19. Rita

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Sorry, sorry, sorry!  
Wiedereinmal habe ich vergessen, euch das Türchen hochzuladen °schäm° ...ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht zu böse, wenn ich sage, dass ich total im Weihnachtsstress stecke?_

_Aber nun bekommt ihr natürlich gleich zwei Türchen zu lesen, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch davon bestechen lasst und mir verzeiht :D_

_Dieses Türchen hat nicht unbedingt etwas mit Plätzchen zu tun, aber mit dem Backen an sich...auch wenn es eher im übertragenen Sinne verstanden werden sollte...ach...was erzähl ich...lest einfach selbst und sagt mir dann eure Meingung ;)_

_Bis gleich beim nächsten Türchen  
Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Wütend schlug Rita die Türe ihres Ofens zu, nahm auf dem einzigen Küchenstuhl platz, überschlug die Beine und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, während sie mit den grellrot lackierten Fingernägeln auf die Tischplatte trommelte.

Sie hatte so lange gehofft, dass endlich Gras über die Sache mit dem Potter – Balg wachsen würde, doch noch immer hielt man ihr die Sache vor.

Aber die würden schon alle sehen, wo sie blieben, wenn sie erst einmal so richtig losgelegte.

Jawohl!

Und wenn ihr keine fantastische Schlagzeile über den Weg laufen wollte, dann würde sie sich eben eine backen.

So einfach war das!


	20. Pansy

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_So...hier bin ich wieder mit dem Türchen für morgen...aber natürlich verrate ich euch nicht, wenn ihr es schon heute lest ;)_

_Für morgen hab ich mir wieder vorgenommen, pünktlich hochzuladen ;) Drückt die Daumen, dass es wieder klappt :)_

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Enttäuscht warf Pansy die gerade fertig gestellte Fuhre Plätzchen auf den Müllhaufen zu den Anderen.

Nun schmorte ihre letzte Hoffnung im Ofen.

Wenn es diesmal wieder nicht klappte, dann musste sie wohl aufgeben.

Inzwischen hatte sie nämlich so viel Geld für Backutensilien ausgegeben, dass ihre Eltern ihr das Taschengeld gestrichen hatten.

Erbarmungslos.

Eltern konnten ja so herzlos sein!

Die Wut auf ihre Erzeuger lenkte Pansy allerdings nur kurzzeitig von ihrem Projekt ab, denn der magische Wecker kündigte an, dass die Nächsten fertig waren.

Nun zählte es!

Doch es war wieder eine Enttäuschung.

Ihre Kekse sahen einfach nicht aus wie Draco.


	21. Voldemort

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Na... ein wenig knapp bin ich ja dran...aber ich habe es doch noch geschafft, das Türchen für heute auch heute hochzuladen ;)_

_Bin ja mal gespannt, wie es euch gefällt :D_

_Das Türchen für morgen kommt auch gleich noch ;)_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Voldemort starrte seine Anhänger drohend an, und keiner wagte es auch nur zu blinzeln.

Einige hatten die Luft angehalten und liefen langsam aber sicher blau an, während Voldemort von einem zum anderen ging und jeden einzeln in die Augen sah.

Die meisten wären liebend gerne sofort geflohen. Nur Bellatrix stand lässig unter ihnen, und als die Reihe an ihr war fiel sie demütig vor ihrem Herrn auf die Knie und küsste den Saum seiner Robe.

„Meister, eure Weihnachtskekse sind wirklich einzigartig gut gelungen!"

Voldemort nickte ihr zufrieden zu und schritt den Kreis weiter ab, während Bella den anderen triumphierend zugrinste


	22. Fred und George

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_So...da ist nun also das Türchen für Morgen, das die Meisten wohl heute schon lesen werden ;)  
Ist ja aber auch nicht schlimm :)  
Würde mich nur freuen, wenn sich so zum Ende des Kalenders hin auch mal ein paar Leser melden und mir ein Feedback dalassen, die sich bisher nicht zu Wort gemeldet haben.  
Natürlich bleibt das Reviewn bei mir weiterhin kein Muss...ich würde mich nur einfach freuen :)_

_Nun aber genug gelabert!_

_Viel Spaß mit dem 22. Türchen und noch einen schönen Rest vom 4ten Advent ;)_

_Und denkt dran...nur noch 2 Tage bis Weihnachten ;)_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Aus der winzigen Küche der Weasley – Zwillinge drangen grüne und pinke Rauchschwaden und bunte Lichterfunken.

Ruß verschmiert aber äußerst zufrieden grinsend kamen die beiden kurze Zeit später aus dem Raum und klopften sich gegenseitig anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Ihnen war soeben der große Durchbruch gelungen, auf den sie schon seit Tagen hinarbeiteten.

Endlose Testreihen und Versuche waren vorausgegangen und hatten die beiden Tag und Nacht wach gehalten.

Doch die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt!

Endlich hatten sie es geschafft, die Weihnachtskekse genauso hinzubekommen, wie ihre Mutter.

Molly Weasley würde Augen machen, wenn sie ihr am Heilig Abend eine Schale voll mitbrachten.


	23. Collin

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_...einmal werden wir noch wach, heissa dann ist heilige Nacht °sing° ;)_

_Morgen ist es also soweit...es ist Weihnachten und damit der letzte Tag dieses Adventskalenders.  
Ich betrachte das mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge. Es hat mir wahnsinnig viel Spaß gemacht, diesen Kalender zu schreiben auch wenn es zum Schluß hin doch immer schwieriger wurde noch "neue" Ideen zu haben. Ich fand es toll, eure ganzen Kommentare zu lesen und hab mich über jedes einzelne Review riesig gefreut :) Aber es ist auch ziemlicher Stress, jeden Tag ein Update zu machen und immer ist es mir ja leider auch nicht pünktlich gelungen :(_

_Nun wünsche ich euch aber erst einmal viel Spaß mit dem heutigen Drabble...morgen gibt es dann ein etwas größeres Paket ;)_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Als Colin Creevey die Klappe des Ofens öffnete sausten ihm die fertigen Kekse blitzend und klickend entgegen und flogen zu ihren Kameraden unter die Decke.

Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln!

Das war nun schon die sechste Fuhre die misslang.

Wenn er doch nur wüsste, woran es lag.

Dabei konnte es doch nicht so schwer sein, an Weihnachten allen Menschen, die er kannte, sein liebstes Hobby näher zu bringen.

Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, funktionierende aber essbare Miniaturen seiner magischen Kamera zu backen.

Warum diese Kekse dann auch jedes Mal fliegen konnten, war ihm wirklich ein absolutes Rätsel.


	24. Poppy Cornelius und Quidditch

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Auf diesem Weg nun also das letzte Türchen mit einer dicken Weihnachtsumarmung an alle, die bis hier her mitgelesen haben! °drück°_

_Ich wünsche euch allen besinnliche Feiertage im Kreis eurer Lieben und einen fleissigen Weihnachtsmann, weil ihr das verdient habt °ja°_

_Viel Spaß mit den letzten Drabbles ;)_

_Ich danke euch allen!_

_Eure  
Zauberfee_

* * *

Ein winziges, fieses Grinsen zierte das sonst so strenge aber gutmütige Gesicht der beliebten Schulheilerin, als sie die letzte Ladung Kekse nach dem Backen aus dem Ofen nahm.

Diese verströmten einen appetitlichen Geruch und konnten einem das Wasser im Munde zusammen laufen lassen.

Die Schüler würden sich darum reißen, einen davon zu ergattern – so viel war sicher!

Allerdings nur, weil sie nicht wussten, was Poppy da so alles hinein gebacken hatte.

Dieses Jahr war sie es nämlich leid gewesen, dass alle Schüler erst zu ihr kamen, wenn die Grippe sie erwischt hatte.

Und das, obwohl sie so tolle Tränke zur Vorbeugung hatte.

Aber diese waren den Schülerinnen und Schülern ja immer nicht schmackhaft genug.

Also hatte sie das ganze Jahr über lecker schmeckende Erkältungs- Kekse kreiert.

Die Schüler würden sich umschauen, wenn sie dieses Jahr nicht krank wurden!

Wahrscheinlich würden sie denken, sie blieben diesmal verschont, und nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, dass Poppy Pomfrey dahinter stecken könnte.

Doch das kümmerte die Heilerin wenig.

Sie würde dieses Jahr endlich einmal in Ruhe Weihnachten feiern können.

Ohne Schniefnasen und Husten.

Und Poppy war der Meinung, dass sie sich das nach all den Jahren mit Grippewelle zu Weihnachten mehr als verdient hatte!

* * *

Dumbledore war verrückt!

Das war die einzige Erklärung.

Es durfte einfach nicht die Wahrheit sein.

Niemals!

Eifrig legte Cornelius ein Plätzchen nach dem anderen auf das Backblech und stapelte das letzte voll geschlichtete Blech dann zu den anderen Blechen, auf denen ebenfalls ein Keks am anderen lag.

Ausgerechnet so kurz vor den Wahlen des Zaubereiministers setzte dieser alte Trottel so ein Gerücht in die Welt.

Er würde seinen Wähler jedenfalls deutlich zeigen, was er von diesen Gerüchten hielt.

Ein kurzer Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab und auf allen Weihnachtskeksen war ein grellbunt leuchtender Schriftzug zu lesen:  
"Nein! ER ist NICHT zurück!"

* * *

_Zum Abschluss noch ein kleines Fortsetzungsdrabble in 3 Teilen ;)_

* * *

Penibel wog Oliver die Zutaten ab und vermengte sie dann ordentlich miteinander ehe er alles in kleinen Portionen auf den Blechen verteilte und diese dann in den Ofen schob.

Nun musste er sich nur noch so lange gedulden, bis die Plätzchen fertig gebacken waren.

Und dann würde sein Team endlich so trainieren, wie er es sich immer wünschte.

Endlich würde er frühmorgens nicht fluchend von Bett zu Bett laufen, bis endlich alle wach waren, damit sie schon beizeiten mit dem Training beginnen konnten.

Diese Aufputschkekse waren wirklich sein genialster Einfall bisher... und das wollte bei seinem Talent schon etwas heißen.

**---oOOo---//{´°`(_)´°`}\\---oOOo---**

„Wer ist dafür?" wollte Angelina ernst vom Rest des roten Quidditchteams wissen.

Alle hoben energisch die Hand, nur Harry schien erst etwas zu zögern, als würde er einen inneren Kampf gegen sich selber führen, dann nickte er jedoch und hob seine Hand ebenfalls.

„Gut, dann ist das also entschieden. Fred und George: ihr beiden kümmert euch um die Ausarbeitung und die Durchführung und wir Mädels jubeln es ihm unter, denn von uns erwartet er das nicht."

Alle nickten und das Team sah wirklich erleichtert aus, nachdem der Entschluss einmal gefasst war und nun alle wussten, was sie zu tun hatten.

**---oOOo---//{´°`(_)´°`}\\---oOOo---**

Es war einfach zum aus der Haut fahren!

Angelina sah verzweifelt von einem Teammitglied zum nächsten und verwünschte die Uhrzeit und ihren Kapitän.

Besonders ihren Kapitän!

Da hatten sie sich alles so schön zu Recht gelegt und der Einfall der Zwillinge war so was von genial gewesen! Wie hätte Oliver auch jemals damit rechnen sollen, dass ausgerechnet in den Weihnachtsplätzchen, welche die weiblichen Teammitglieder ihm am Samstagabend feierlich überreichten ein hochpotentes Schlafmittel enthalten war?

Allerdings hatte niemand aus dem Team damit gerechnet, dass die Weihnachtsplätzchen, die so einladend auf dem Tisch im Mannschaftsraum standen ebenfalls nicht das waren, was sie sein sollten.

Also hatte jeder vom Team fleißig von den Keksen gegessen und Oliver damit regelrecht zum strahlen gebracht.

Alle hatten sie ihm versichert, dass ihm die Plätzchen fantastisch und äußerst lecker gelungen seien. Das breite Grinsen im Gesicht ihres Kapitäns hielten sie natürlich für die Freude über die Komplimente und den Appetit, mit dem sie ihre Worte unterstrichen.

Das Ende vom Lied war jedoch, dass sie sich alle nun schon seit vier Uhr morgens die Nacht um die Ohren schlugen, während Oliver in seinem Bett tief und fest schlief und dabei aussah, als ob er kein Wässerchen trüben könnte.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


End file.
